


Blushing

by Anonymously_Enjoying



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Carmilla blushed a lot, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Laura is the smooth one, Learning about eachother, New Years, Shy Carmilla, but if you want to read it that's cool, maybe humerus, not good at tags, trying to find love, yeah uhm soulmates and such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymously_Enjoying/pseuds/Anonymously_Enjoying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Laura and Carmilla set out this New Years determined to find their soulmates. </p>
<p>After many hours of failure they finally meet each other, and after learning basically everything about one another...</p>
<p>Well they think they found what they were looking for in each other.<br/> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Most likely will have another part or just get continued or possibly have several different one shot type things following this part, if people want that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blushing

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this it got stuck in my head, and I'm not a like good writer but it just kind of happened like a avalanche, started out slow and then then damn that's a lot lol and sorry if it feels rushed but, whatever I've read worse things before lol so if anyone reads this you should like tell me if it was terrible.

Laura Hollis decided that this, this would be the New Years where she found the love of her life. 

Seems like a crazy task right, but seriously she's sick and tired of dating and meeting people and hating them immediately. 

Or going to bars and having people wanting to hook up and never speak again, like no. 

She doesn't want that she wants someone to call her own and to cuddle with and just BE with. 

So basically this plan was crazy and unrealistic, but maybe anything is possible. 

So Laura decided that she was going to go to a bar yeah yeah I know what you're thinking, not the best place to look for soulmates; but it's a start. 

And at said bar she was going to sit down and wait for someone to come talk to her, then she was going to try and learn absolutely everything about them. 

Which she figured couldn't be that difficult, because as a normal human speaking is easy, but she has an upper hand of a degree in journalism. 

And if she felt a pull towards them... And felt as though they weren't just looking for sex, then she would assume it was meant to be and continue with them. 

If not then she's move on to the next place. 

 

***

 

Carmilla Karnstein made the decision to find the love of her life as well, not to far from Laura. 

She was sick of people. 

Mainly people that assumed things of her, like that she was mean or rude. 

Just because she wore leather and black didn't mean she was, she was actually very kind and sweet. 

She was sick of people throwing themselves at her when they were drunk, she was never into hook ups, and having to explain this to drunk housewives and asshat frat boys was becoming strenuous. 

She hated bars, but figured that it was a safer route to find potential soulmates, because the Internet is a crazy place, and dating apps have only given her more people only wanting to hook up. 

Also a few really weird people with odd fetishes or people that seriously needed to blink more. 

Like seriously can't she just find a normal person. 

Anyways so she planned to go to bars and talk to just about every girl in the place and see if she felt a connection. 

If not she'd move on to the next place. 

She's basically an open book so she hoped her openness would encourage the other to share as well. 

 

***

 

Laura got ready in her apartment, excited to put her plan into action. 

She decided to just wear jeans, shirt, and a cardigan, because that would most likely not encourage drunk people into grouping her. 

Also she figured the love of her life would accept her normal comfortable clothing first and her personality would help her with the rest. 

Laura decided against the bars near her old campus, because Silas's pubs seemed more like a place for drunk frat boys, and not where she would find her love. 

So she decided that she would start with Champ's bar, because seriously it's the bar of champions right, so it had to count for something. 

 

 

***

 

 

Carmilla got ready in her apartment as well looking forward to seeing if her plan would actually work 

She decided to be her normal self because her soulmate would look past physical things and look for her personality. 

So she wore her leather pants and black lacy type top which might look more sexy than comfortable, but seriously it's super comfortable. 

Carmilla decided that college bars were a bad plan especially ones at Silas,and started at Aces bar which sounds awful but has, the worlds greatest hot wings, because you can't find love on an empty stomach. 

She didn't expect much from Aces, but it was a start. 

 

***

 

Laura sat down a Champs bar with optimism, but also amazing hot wings, not the best she's ever had but, they were good enough. 

While enjoying her wings a tall redhead sat down and ordered a drink. 

Laura wasn't sure of her height but she can't pass up a possible soulmate so when the woman greeted her with a handshake she, smiled and shook her hand. 

Laura found at that the woman's name is Danny, she is 6 foot 3ish and a sports fanatic. 

She also found out that her and Danny have absolutely no chemistry in the slightest. 

Laura enjoyed talking to her until she got caught up describing the proper way to clean balls. 

Baseballs, soccer balls, softballs, kickballs, footballs you name it, Danny knew how to clean it. 

Laura actually decided that her best friend Kirsch would be the best possible option for Danny. 

Laura was bored, and I mean bored like she had enough time to not only decide on Kirsch, but had also made up an entire life for them in her head. 

They would play sports together and then fall deeper and deeper in love, then they would have their own little team of gigantic babies that all loved sports, and proper ball cleaning. 

"Yeah that's awesome Danny, actually I kind of have to get home because, it's oh look 8:00pm seems to be past my bedtime, but yeah definitely give me your number and we can meet up again."

"Also Danny I just want to let you know that if we do meet I have someone I want you to meet, because to be completely honest with you, I am not interested in you and I'm sorry, but I know the perfect person for you, he loves ball cleaning."

Danny looked a little sad and her shoulders slumped, but then she heard the perfect person and ball cleaning bit and decided that "hey why not give it a try" and gave Laura her number. 

They hugged and Laura went on to the next bar thanking the heavens, she told Danny she wasn't interested, because seriously hugging Danny was like hugging a skyscraper. 

So Champ's wasn't a total bust, she did make a friend. 

 

 

**

 

So Carmilla found out that Ace's was actually only really good for their wings, because it was a total bust. 

The only people that had come up to her were drunk out of their minds and wanted to "start the year off in bed with a hottie" which yeah eww. 

She met Kirsch who was the only good point. 

He was a puppy for a man and apparently recently started working at the bar. 

He was probably the sweetest person she'd met in years, she decided that he deserved to be spoken to again and they exchanged numbers. 

She actually planned on giving his number to her well her maybe friend Danny, but she'd never admit it, because seriously the woman talks about balls to much for her liking. 

So Carmilla decided to move on to her next bar in hopes of finding someone soon, because the night can only stay young for a while. 

Carmilla left Ace's with a new friend and an optimism for the night. 

 

 

***

 

Four wasted bars later full of drunk assholes and zero luck later Laura decided on her favorite bar Luce's. 

Her friend Will owned it and she figured it was a safe bet, it was usually rather quiet and really a nice place, she figured that if not anything Will would be able to get her mind off of her failure. 

Upon entering the bar she realizes that it is luckily quiet as usual and Will is singing behind the bar, while a few people look on laughing. 

Laura walks up to the bar and sits down, laughing of course Will would feel the need to sing Whitney Houston at work in front of everyone. 

Will stops and makes Laura join in so now they are both screaming Whitney at the top of their lungs. 

While standing on the bar and well doing handstands on the bar. 

 

 

***

 

 

Carmilla is utterly sick and tired of this plan. 

Six bars, SIX fucking bars filled with nothing but irritating assholes, Kirsch was literally the only high point nobody else even remotely, at all cared to share a normal conversation with her. 

She decided that she was done. 

She was going to her brother's bar and if no one was there then she was going home. 

Luce's was his bar and lucky for her it was quiet as usual. 

Minus her brother and an adorable, remarkably beautiful woman screaming music to a crowd of laughing on lookers. 

It's one of the craziest things she's ever seen. 

Both of them are standing on the bar shouting. 

Well Will is standing the woman is doing a handstand while singing, which is very impressive but seriously why the hell. 

Anyways Carmilla decided that her next potential soulmate would be the shouting banshee handstanding next to her brother. 

So she sat in the corner of the bar planning on how to talk to her. 

 

 

*** 

 

Laura was having a blast, this was exactly what she needed. 

Singing top hits while doing a handstand was difficult but so worth it. 

The on lookers were cracking up and most of them were singing. 

Laura saw a beautiful woman walk into the bar when she stood but, only saw a glimpse of her before she disappeared from view. 

Shrugging it off Laura continued singing Justin Bieber with Will on top of the bar. 

Hoping that she would somehow reappear and talk to her because, she still had plans to hopefully fulfill. 

 

 

***

 

God Carmilla needed to talk to that girl. 

She's amazing and beautiful and God she's already obsessed with her. 

She decided that as soon as she was done singing she was going to talk to her. 

She felt a pull to a woman who was screaming Justin Bieber, dear god she can't believe her possible soulmate knows all the lyrics to a Justin Bieber song. 

 

 

*** 

 

Laura and Will sang two more songs before they decided it was best if they stopped. 

Laura jumped from the bar onto a stool. 

Feeling rejuvenated she and Will high fived, before Will decides he should probably head home. 

His late night bartender had come roughly an hour ago, but Laura and him were to busy having fun to notice. 

Laura hugs Will and thanks him for cheering her up before he leaves the bar. 

Laura sits at the bar drinking a soda and watching the television, talking to the late night bartender off and on with a smile plastered on her face. 

She then sees out of the corner of her eye the beautiful woman she saw enter the bar earlier. 

She's beautiful... Like oh my god where are you from beautiful. 

The woman slides over and greets Laura with a "hey" and asks if it's okay she sits next to Laura. 

Laura looks at her a little dumbfounded and obviously says she can sit next to her. 

The other woman lightly blushes and says thank you, then greats the bartender and asks for a soda. 

Laura needs to talk to this woman but can't find the words to start the conversation, luckily the woman starts for her. 

 

 

***

 

 

Carmilla sees Will say goodbye to the beautiful banshee at the bar and head to leave so Carmilla gets up and hugs him saying she loved the concert. 

Will laughs and thanks Carmilla they talk for a few minutes and promise to hang out soon. 

They hug again and he leaves. 

Carmilla decided she didn't want to know anything about the woman at the bar from Will so she begins to walk over to the bar. 

She slides up next to the woman and asks if it's okay if she sits next to her. 

The woman looks surprised that Carmilla asked to sit down at a public bar but says yes none the less. 

Carmilla blushes, and sits down and orders a soda. 

She looks at the other woman and almost can't look away. 

She's beautiful like, unfair to other people beautiful. 

Like she stole all the beauty possible for herself like seriously damn. 

Carmilla tore her eyes away just in time to see the woman look back at her looking like she wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. 

So Carmilla took a long chug of her soda for courage and took the first step. 

"Hey I'm Carmilla." She said while extending her hand for a handshake. 

The girl turned in her stool and took Carmilla's hand with a smile and said "Hey it's nice to meet you I'm Laura, Laura Hollis."

"Oh yeah sorry haha last names right uhm I'm Carmilla Karnstein.

Carmilla returned the smile and didn't realize she had been shaking the girls hand for way longer than a normal amount of time and blushed while apologizing. 

The girl laughed and said it was perfectly okay. 

Carmilla was surprised at her reaction to just about everything that Laura said to her, Carmilla didn't usually blush at small talk. 

She usually liked to make other people blush, and for some reason Laura seemed to not have that trait. 

Laura smiled at the girls shyness or what she assumed was shyness. 

She liked making other people blush and Carmilla was definitely blushing. 

People usually assumed Laura was a shy and basically a blusher but she never really did it so it was fun annoying people who tried. 

Laura looked back at Carmilla after giving herself a moment to think of how to learn everything about the girl that she was willing to share. 

"So do you like this bar?" Laura said. 

"Oh yeah definitely, my brother actually owns the bar; I think I actually liked it more after I walked in and saw you and him screaming what I think was music like crazy people." Carmilla said with a smile. 

Laura laughed and smiled back "hey that was definitely music did you hear Will hit those high notes." 

"Also I'm surprised we've never met before, he had sister before, well two sisters but he never mentioned his sister was so beautiful when he spoke of you." Laura said with a smirk. 

Carmilla blushed again while cursing herself internally for doing so and stuttered out "uhhh ththank yyou uhh you your like super beautiful too."

Carmilla cursed Laura too because seriously please just one blush... But nothing. 

Carmilla took this on as a challenge. 

Laura smiled again and thanked Carmilla. 

"So Carmilla are you the older sister or the younger sister?" Laura asked. 

"Oh I'm the younger sister, I actually just turned 22 so yeah Will's 25 and our older sister Mattie is 30 so yeah, how about you."

"How old are you and do you have any siblings?" Carmilla asked. 

Laura smiles and says "I'm 22 as well ha lucky me." She says with another blush inducing wink. 

Carmilla blushes again and looks down for a second then looks back to Laura interested to learn more about her. 

"Yeah so I'm 22, and have no siblings... Well birth siblings I consider a lot if my friends my family so I guess they kind of don't count." Laura said. 

Carmilla smiles and says "I think they count you know family is what you make it and all, so do you want to tell me about them or is that to personal?" 

Carmilla asks, because she doesn't want to impose even if she really wants to learn everything about the woman in front of her. 

Laura smiles and lightly touches Carmilla's knee and says "Don't worry so much Carm I'm an open book ask what me whatever you want." 

Carmilla hates her face right now, this blushing thing needs to stop. 

Like all she did was shorten her name. 

"Sorry I just um get get nervous about asking the wrong things I mean I didn't want to say something that would make you uncomfortable."

"But yeah I'm an open book too so the same goes for you." 

Laura smiles and takes her hand off of Carmilla's knee. 

"Okay so well my mom passed when I was 15, she was a writer for the local paper and got sick when I was around 10 or so, the job she had made staying home easy, so my dad raised me from when she passed and beyond." 

"We were so lucky to have so much time with her before she passed. 

He lucked out on the you know 15 thing so I was already through the you know puberty part of life."

Laura lightly chuckled at that, remembering a time when even mentioning her mother would tear her apart. 

She's actually pretty proud of her and her father's ability to move on and just remember her mother for the amazing memories and not the sad loss of her. 

"My dad was police officer/ firefighter, who had a slight obsession with instruments, so my mom met him funny enough doing a story about his huge instrument collection and instrument lessons and not his part in society as a well life saver."

"So she fell in love with his big heart and he fell in love with hers too."

"So he was like kind of super protective you know and I loved him for it, So I know how to play just about every instrument you could think of and, oh so I know Krav Maga because of him too that's cool I think, you know just in case you planned on trying to kidnap me or something."

Carmilla smiled at the story that Laura was telling excited to learn more. 

"Don't worry I definitely don't want to kidnap you... Well unless you're in to that kind of thing, because if so I'd be happy to help." Carmilla said with a smirk. 

Laura looked at Carmilla while laughing loudly. 

Then she smirked back to stop herself from blushing. 

"Mmmm don't worry I don't think that's something I'm into right now but you'll be the first person I ask to help me with it." 

"Oh and if you're into that kind of thing too I'd definitely help you out as well." Laura said with a smile. 

Carmilla laughed and smiled back. 

"Whatever okay just uh please continue your story, and stop making my cheeks defy me." Carmilla said. 

"Ha come on I think your blushing is adorable and I would love to continue making you do it." Laura said laughing lightly. 

Carmilla gave her a death glare of sorts though a small smile was set on her lips. 

"Fine fine anyways so mom passed when I was 15 had been taking Krav Maga since I was 8 and my "siblings" are Lafontaine who I met when I was 16 and they became so close to me because, well they didn't treat me like I was broken because of my mom." 

"Oh sorry yeah Lafontaine is nonbinary so they go by well they and them, um well they explained that to me when we first met, and they we're like extremely surprised I understood so easily, because their parents were less than excited at the time."

"Their parents are awesome now but it was hard then, I never understood the unaccepting parent thing, because like well my parents were always amazing; and I think my mom dying made my dad even more desperate to hold on to me."

Carmilla smiled enjoying learning about Laura so much, she was more than happy to have a real conversation with someone. 

"Yeah so I never really felt the need to like tell my parents about my sexual orientation because, it was like common knowledge that I wasn't straight, and they always raised me in a way that they didn't care they would be okay with anyone I wanted to be with as long as they were good to me."

"But when I turned 17 I told my dad up front that I was like extra super gay, and he was like oh thank god, your mother and I never cared but figured it be easier if we kind of knew what to say, you know like for dating purposes or whatever and then we moved on haha."

"Uhm so then I met Perry by association of Laf, she was like a mother stuck in a 17 year old body so she babied me which bothered me until Laf explained that it was just her nature."

"Then I met Kirsch as well, it's funny looking back and thinking damn I met all of my friends at one time basically, but it worked out well, Kirsch is like the human form of a puppy and absolutely the sweetest and most innocent man child I've ever met."

Carmilla smiled when she realized that she had absolutely met Laura's Kirsch earlier in the night. 

"Hey Laura does Kirsch happen to work at Ace's bar, because I'm almost absolutely sure I met him tonight and gave him my number." Carmilla asked. 

"Oh yeah he just started there a few weeks ago, that's hilarious that you guys met, this whole situation has a lot of coincidences involved."

"He's a puppy isn't he." Laura said more than asked 

Carmilla nodded and urged Laura to continue on with her story. 

"Yeah so Laf, Perry, and Kirsch met me in highschool and my final theoretical sibling is funny enough your real brother who I met here one night a while ago and we just got really close, which you could probably tell by well the concert we had in front of well the entire bar."

Carmilla laughed and said "yeah that was definitely something that I know I will never forget."

"Okay okay enough about me that's basically all about my family that I can think about at the moment, plus I want to hear about you."

Carmilla smiled and yet again blushed. 

Getting ready to tell Laura her story. 

 

 

***

 

Laura smiled getting ready to listen to Carmilla's story. 

First though she invited Carmilla to sit at a booth because seriously theses bar stools were not made for long conversations. 

Carmilla smiled at Laura and agreed to sit at a booth. 

"Okay so my birth name is actually Mircalla, but everyone I know basically always liked to make up goofy nicknames for me while I was younger, and for some reason Carmilla just stuck."

"Basically everyone I know calls me Carmilla even my mother, well unless she's mad at me then you know how the full name thing works I'm sure."

Laura nods smiling at the memories of her father shouting her name for god knows what. 

"Anyways so my mom and dad adopted Mattie before I was born, believing that they might not to have children of their own for a while which is funny now, because well they ended up with 3."

Laura laughs and smiles truly enjoying talking to Carmilla wishing that they would have met earlier. 

Carmilla smiles and continues with the story. 

"So they just fell in love with Mattie when my dad was volunteering at the orphanage near our house and immediately told my mom about her, so she went to meet her and fell in love too."

"Mattie had just turned 5 when they adopted her only to find out a few month later that "hey guess what... We're pregnant." 

So roughly nine months later little Willy boy was born and Mattie had a little brother, so obviously I don't know a lot about those years so I'll skip to the good part... 3 years later I was born." Carmilla says the last part with a wink to Laura. 

"So I always thought my mom and dad were like kind of super cool, you know dad was a musician who never wanted to get big and mom was a badass surgeon saving lives who met when my dad needed surgery on his leg from a fall off stage and fell in love." 

"So uhm wow you have super pretty eyes Laura... Sorry sorry got distracted uhm." Carmilla says dorkily 

Laura smiles and speaks " you know flattery is always fine in my book, but I am actually interested in the rest of your story so you should use your gorgeous eyes to stop staring and tell the rest." 

Carmilla laughs and again blushes like a school girl. 

"Mmmm sorry yeah uh so I was born and my dad opened a music store a few years after I was born, with the money he had saved from gigs, well and my moms help, because she loved him and supported his dreams." 

"Uhm like with your family I never really felt the need to come out or anything, because I mean musician who volunteers every chance he can get and doctor if they aren't open minded I don't know who would be." 

"But I like you just kind of mentioned it when I was around 17 and both of them said it was a weight off their shoulders, because they could finally stop hearing the "oh does Carmilla have a... Boyfriend? Err or girlfriend... Or whatever, from the family so they could finally just hear the one question ha."

Laura laughs loving Carmilla's family already... Which okay could be a bit creepy but you know Laura did hope to meet the rest some day knowing how much she already loved Will before hand. 

"Yeah so my mom and dad own a music shop and my mom saved up so much money from being a surgeon that she retired and they now just work in the shop." 

"Uhm I'll have to maybe take you there some day, you know because you said you played instruments and it'd be cool to see you play and well instruments store."

Carmilla rubs the back of her neck nervously while again blushing realizing how dorky of a date invitation that was, but figure the smile on Laura's face meant she was okay. 

Well actually her smile was kind of turning into a smirk oh god what has she done now. 

"Mmmm I'd love to go to your parents store it sounds great... However if you wanted to see if I was good with my hands you could have just asked." Laura said with a smirk plastered onto her face. 

Carmilla blushed yet again and shook her head and hid her face by putting her face down onto the table in front of the booth smiling at the "innocent" looking girl that had been killing her all night.

"God you're killing me my face isn't allowed to do this its not fair cutie it's just not." Carmilla says though most of it was muffled by her arms. 

Laura laughs and tells Carmilla she's sorry but she totally set that one up. 

Carmilla smiles and lifts her head and bumps Laura's shoulder with her own. 

"Uhm hey Laura so the bar is closing soon seeing as it's like 10:30pm and you know Will is weird about closing before 11:00pm so I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out somewhere else... You don't have to of course but in just having so much fun and kind of would maybe li."

Laura cuts Carmilla off with a comforting hand on her knee again. 

"Carmilla stop rambling of course I'd like to hang out with you more I mean honestly today sucked until I got here and it only got better after I met you so you know sure."

Carmilla sighed in relief and continued

"Okay so uhm where do you want to hang out we could go watch fireworks or whatever, or hang out at my apartment in a totally not weird way haha, or I don't know walk around or see if there is a restaurant open somewhere."

Laura can't believe how nervous Carmilla is in general like she is literally the definition of "sexy" and "suave" from her looks, but really she's just a super adorable sweetheart. 

"Haha God you are cute, anyways I don't care, it is cold outside and I'm not sure if many places are open so I guess the best option is your apartment if you want to do that."

Carmilla is guess what... blushing AGAIN and stutters out 

"Susure sounds great actually, because it's freaking freezing and crowds are crazy on New Years and well I'm absolutely sure everything is closed and my apartment is super close and yeah god I'm sorry I'm usually never this nervous and rambley."

Laura smiles at Carmilla and her cuteness, stands and holds her hand out to Carmilla 

"We'll come on m'lady lead the way to your humble abode."

Carmilla takes Laura's hand and stands up next to her, they both turn to the bartender and say goodnight and happy New year and head out, with their arms entangled for warmth purposes of course.

 

 

***

 

 

25 minutes of leisurely walking the streets while looking at decorations later they arrive at Carmilla's apartment. 

They ride the elevator up to Carmilla's apartment after stopping at every floor, because Laura decided it would be hilarious to hit every button after finding out that Carmilla was the 16th floor. 

They laughed the entire way and made it to Carmilla's door at 11:15pm.

Carmilla walked to her door with Laura close behind, glad that she had decided to clean her apartment the day before. 

"Okay so it might not be the most organized place and there is a lot of instruments and posters hanging up so it kind of looks like a dorm so don't be alarmed." 

Carmilla said with a laugh knowing full well that her apartment was going to be something Laura most likely liked. 

Laura laughed and told Carmilla to open the door already, because she's sure she'd like it. 

Carmilla opened the door and allowed Laura to go in first. 

Laura smiled as soon as she entered the apartment. 

"Carmilla this is amazing like seriously, it actually reminds me of my place in a way." 

Carmilla's walls were covered in band posters,maps,signs and records. 

Among all of those things were beautiful guitar hanging from mounts and a huge bookshelf full of books and movies. 

Laura couldn't believe the similarities her apartment shared with Carmilla's, because well Laura and her dad had moved her instrumes collection to her apartment. 

Her own walls were covered with every instrument she'd ever owned with the addition of the gifts her father gave her, and also every band poster she had and ones her parents had collected over the years, and family photos. 

So to say the least Laura really liked Carmilla's apartment.

So she told Carmilla the same and told her about her own apartment with the promise of showing Carmilla soon if she was interested. 

Carmilla of course accepted immediately. 

"Okay so uhm do you want to sit down on the sofa and I can get you something to drink."

Carmilla said to Laura. 

"Laura nodded and sat on the couch smiling as Carmilla raced around getting to the kitchen. 

Carmilla called over her shoulder from the refrigerator "uhm so I have beer and water, or soda."

Laura smiled and said she'd have whatever Carmilla was having, so Carmilla brought her a beer and sat down next to her... Well super far away from her but next to her.

"Carmilla you seriously don't have to sit that far away from me geez."

Laura says while reaching over to grab Carmilla's leg to pull her closer.

Carmilla smiles and moves closer and apologizes. 

"Sorry sorry I just didn't want to..."

Laura cuts Carmilla off with a smile. 

"Yeah yeah make me uncomfortable I know, if I was uncomfortable would I come to your apartment with you... No so quit being a dork." 

Carmilla releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding and comfortably sits leaned against Laura's side. 

"Soooo what do you do as a job." 

Carmilla asks while grabbing the tv remote and handing it to Laura. 

Taking the remote Laura answers 

"Oh yeah jobs, well I have a degree in journalism and basically write whenever I'm needed, but mainly I teach music lessons for my dad, he pays like really well and it's an awesome job so it's pretty great."

"How about you Carm, what do you do?" Laura asked while deciding on which New Years count down was the least annoying. 

"Uhm well I have a degree in philosophy, so I hope to do something useful with that someday, but I work for my parents at their store doing miscellaneous things whenever they ask like selling or teaching lessons." 

Carmilla said with a smile. 

She loved working at her parents store, mainly just to see the wonder in someone's eyes when they see an instrument they like or learn to play something for the first time. 

"Hmm I'm not sure what to talk about now I mean I feel like I've told you everything about myself already." 

Carmilla said with a laugh.

Laura smiled back to Carmilla realizing the same thing. 

"Yeah seriously what the hell, geez I can't believe this I actually can't think of anything to say.

"Hmmmm we could just watch Fergie move all around every time she introduces an artist." Carmilla said while looking at the television with a confused look. 

"Sounds good to me." 

So Laura and Carmilla laugh and begin watch the Ryan Secrest New Years countdown cuddled up on the couch. 

Until Carmilla decided that it was time to yet again open her big mouth. 

"Oh wow sorry I didn't realize I was this close to you, I've alway been a cuddler and hadn't realized  
." She said while lifting her head from Laura's shoulder. 

"Jesus Carmilla you're fine lay that gorgeous little face of yours back on my shoulder and stop worrying, again Krav Maga, if I was uncomfortable I could most likely kill you so don't worry." Laura said with a smirk. 

Carmilla blushed and decided not to argue and set her head back where it was.

Both girls smiled and waited for the ball to start dropping. 

It was coming down to it the countdown was starting and both Carmilla and Laura only had 60 seconds to decide what they were going to do when the clock hit 12:00. 

They had both basically decided that they might have found what they were looking for at the beginning of the night, but were nervous for the whole "hey let's kiss thing."

Surprisingly Carmilla was the one to lift her head from Laura's shoulder and ask the question they were nervous about. 

"Can I maybe possibly kiss you at midnight, you know obviously you don't have to say yes, but I mean honestly I kind of really want to kiss you and we only have uhm 30...29 seconds to decide."

Laura smiled and blushed lightly for the first time that night, because Carmilla was adorable and god she wanted to kiss her too so she told her that. 

"God yes you really didn't have to ask, but yes please kiss me."

So they counting down together and when the clock was turning 12:00 they both turned to face eachother and smiled. 

Laura put her hands on Carmilla's cheeks in a warm soothing type of way 

 

And Carmilla smiled and spoke as she interlaced her hands at the back of Laura's neck. 

"God you finally blushed...all night and all I had to do was ask to kiss you, I tried everything and that was it, just a simple question." 

Laura laughed and started to count down from ten, getting closer and closer with each passing second until ...1 was whispered close enough for Carmilla to feel it on her lips. 

Carmilla smiled at the adorable woman and leaned in the last millimeter to make their lips meet for for the first time. 

It started as a quick peck, that they soon realized wouldn't be enough so they smiled and started slowly kissing. 

It was soft and gentle with both of them softly nipping at the others lips smiling until it ruined the kiss. 

They both pulled back and giggled softly with smiles plastered on there faces, both wishing the other a happy New Years. 

Both their faces were red from blushing and Carmilla took that as a victory. 

"Score, I made you blush twice."

Laura laughed and lightly smacked Carmilla's shoulder.

"Mmmmm wait to end that moment and thank you, I know you don't have to say it, I know I'm the best kisser you've ever experienced, don't worry you were probably the best I've experienced." 

Laura said while bopping Carmilla's nose with her own nose and removing her hands from her face. 

Carmilla smiled and shook her head fondly with the faint blush that she seemed to acquire as soon as she met Laura, and couldn't get rid of. 

"You are absolutely unbelievable, correct but unbelievable." 

Carmilla said while unwinding her hands from behind Laura's neck. 

"Mm so cutie do you want to watch Netflix or a movie or something, or do you need to go home."

Carmilla asked hoping Laura would stay. 

Laura smiled and agreed quickly to the Netflix, not wanting to leave Carmilla yet. 

 

 

***

 

 

4 hours later both girls were asleep on the couch having gotten through two relatively awful movies, sharing joking pecks the entire time, both with faint smiles playing on their lips. 

1 more hour later Carmilla woke up and decided that ow her couch wasn't that comfortable and she should most likely sleep in a bed like a normal person, looking over at Laura she couldn't decide if she should wake her or not. 

She looked peaceful and happy so Carmilla decided it would be best to just carry Laura to her bedroom instead of waking her. 

So Carmilla turned the television off and threw the 2 empty beer bottles away before picking Laura up bridal style and carrying her to the bedroom. 

Laura started to wake up while being carried and smiled because of how sweet Carmilla truly was, she tightened the arms around Carmilla's shoulder while nuzzling into her neck. 

Sighing tiredly she said "you know you didn't have to carry me right, if you wanted to take me to bed I would have agreed and walked myself." Laura finished with a wink when Carmilla turned to look at her. 

"God stop being so flirty, you're gonna distract me and I don't think a your impression of my carrying skills would be so great if I dropped you; and you looked adorable and peaceful I couldn't wake you up okay." Carmilla said with a pout. 

Laura only smiled more as Carmilla opened her bedroom door nervously, only to see that it was almost identical to the rest of the apartment. 

She really liked this girl seriously a girl who loves music as much as Laura was a keeper. 

Carmilla leaned down and set Laura on the edge of the bed making sure not to drop her. 

"Yeah uhm welcome and sorry if it's a mess, so oh yeah I forgot do you actually want to stay here I just assumed and I'm sorry, uhm but if you do want to I can get you something to wear and oh the bathroom is well right next to me; you'll be able to tell by the well toilet so yeah."

Laura smiled and decided that hugging Carmilla would probably calm her nerves so she stood and hugged her. 

"I'd love to stay Carmilla stop being nervous, and thank you for explaining that a toilet in a room usually means it's a bathroom, all these years I was wondering how to properly tell the difference between a normal room and a bathroom." Laura said with a smirk that made Carmilla relax and laugh. 

"Sorry so uhm here have a shirt and pants to sleep in and make yourself comfortable." Carmilla said while pulling herself away from Laura's embrace. 

Laura smiled and gave Carmilla a peck before taking the clothes and heading to the bathroom to change. 

Carmilla shook her head realizing that Laura was going to be the death of her, and that she was honored to maybe be the one Laura killed. 

Carmilla quickly got dressed as well and decided that laying down would possibly lessen her own awkwardness. 

Laura got dressed and entered the bedroom and Carmilla had to admit Laura in her clothes was a sight she hoped to see again or maybe like forever. 

Laura smiled at Carmilla waving her over to the bed in a Vanna White like fashion and climed onto the other side of the bed. 

"Thanks for letting me stay Carm, and well for the whole night." Laura said while they situated themselves comfortably next to eachother.

They both couldn't believe that their crazy plans might have actually worked out, they might have actually found the love of their lives, even if it was hard to tell at the moment it sure felt like it. 

Carmilla and Laura cuddled up together sharing a few kisses before falling asleep, both dreaming of the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally up for any comments even if they are death threats if I don't delete this lol so yeah, I might write another epilogue of this but only if like literally anyone wants to read that, because writing this was fun... But not enough to write more if it was a pile of garbage lol anyways yeah if you feel like it tell me how it was.


End file.
